Actually, it's Christmas, Love
by Crazychicke
Summary: Dedicated to Sweetklausoline. Four Klefaroline drabbles based on movies/tv shows Love Actually, Les Mis, Workaholics and a random idea. I think this is the first TVD/Workaholics crossover! I hope you like them! Stefan/Klaus/Caroline FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE. AU. -request-


**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. A/N: This fic is dedicated to sweetklausoline who requested something Klefaroline-y. I hope you enjoy these drabbles! **

**Actually, it's Christmas, Love**

Caroline stared at him over her computer screen. She was working late again and as usual she was being pathetic. Niklaus was the perfect gentleman. She'd had a huge crush on him for three years but never had the guts to actually ask him out. His blue eyes twinkled over at her when he'd finished for the night. It was Christmas Eve. He picked up his jacket and scarf. Heavy snow was predicted. She formed the words in her mouth, awkwardly trying to fix her hair without him noticing.

"Goodnight, Caroline," he said. He hesitated, smiling as though he had wanted to ask her something.

"Goodnight, Niklaus." She pretended to type something but she had already closed her word document. The last fifteen minutes she had spent imagining him naked. "Would you like to join me for a nightcap?" He murmured with a shy smile.

_It was happening._ He'd finally asked her out. "Sure. My place?" She hurried to switch off her computer, tripping stupidly over her bag and colliding into his welcoming arms. Somehow their lips met, and she breathed softly against his urgent kisses, forgetting herself. Three years of lust and passion burst from her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, appreciating his need to drop his suitcase because it meant his hands could caress her freely, and wow, did it feel good.

"I can't believe this is happening," she laughed.

"I've wanted to hold you like this forever," he finally admitted.

"What finally made you decide?"

"Well, I thought, after hearing you and that guy, Stefan, on the phone three times a day, I should try and get you all to myself. Who is he, an ex-boyfriend?" Caroline's laugh faltered and she was reminded of her responsibility. Part of the reason why she hadn't made a move was because her brother was particularly demanding, with special needs; she was the only family he had.

"He's my brother." Caroline's phone rang and the moment was gone. Klaus let her go, regretfully, knowing their relationship had been short-lived. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. Merry Christmas, Niklaus." And, gathering her things, she put on a brave face, picking up her phone and listening to Stefan's excited voice. "I'm coming, yes, with hot cocoa. No, I didn't forget. I'll see you soon."

Niklaus watched her leave, his heart stinging with rejection. Maybe, if he had asked her earlier, he wouldn't be spending Christmas alone. "Goodbye Caroline."

-:-END-:-

**Workaholics' Prank**

Stefan Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson stood in the office kitchen, wearing oven proof gloves and nervous glances. Metal spoons sat on a waiting tea-towel, with a stopwatch ticking. The two immature men dared each other to go first.

"What are you idiots doing now?" Caroline asked, bringing her empty coffee mug to the sink to be washed. At that moment, Klaus and Stefan picked up the spoons, which were piping hot, and wrapped their mouths around them. This only caused them to scream in excruciating pain. Caroline washed her mug and dried it, putting it away. Then, with a smile, she adjusted her pencil skirt and stockings, eager to play dirty. Besides, Klaus had it coming after he'd played a prank on her last week by sneaking a rat in her drawer. She presumed the winner of the game would be the one who could hold a burning spoon in their mouth the longest. Well, she had always liked Stefan, even if Klaus was the better looking one.

"Oh, you guys are making me _so horny_ right now," Caroline cooed. She licked her tongue up Klaus' sweating face and Stefan almost spat the spoon from his mouth, out of shock. She pressed dainty kisses down Klaus' neck, her hand flat against his chest, and as it moved south, she wasn't surprised at all to feel his erection. Caroline winked over at Stefan. Klaus was finding it hard to concentrate, not to mention that his tongue would be permanently burnt for the rest of his life. Caroline licked the end of the spoon sticking out of Klaus' mouth and she felt him cum inside his pants. Laughing, she looked over her shoulder, Stefan had won. "Oh, Klaus, you never learn do you."

Klaus looked down at his pants, grimly. "Whasthp dip you do sthap bor?"

Caroline smirked, "Personal satisfaction, and to help Stefan win." She kissed Stefan on his parched lips, "I'll see you tonight, babe." Stefan couldn't feel his tongue. He was pretty sure if had fallen off along with Klaus' balls.

"Pipty dollubs!" Stefan asked, putting out his hand. Klaus frowned, pulling out the fifty dollar bill from his pants. Stefan was disgusted, and he removed his hand quickly. "I habe you!" Klaus said, dropping the wet bill onto the kitchen table and disappearing into the bathrooms.

-:-END-:-

**Viva La France**

If only she knew how much he loved her. But her heart belonged to another man. It belonged to Klaus Mikaelson. Stefan was invisible to her affections. The barricades were their only protection, and even then, they all knew it couldn't last forever. Klaus was the leader of the revolution. Caroline wasn't even meant to be there! She had bound her breasts with bandages and hid her hair beneath a grey cap. The barrel of the gun surprised her. He couldn't bare it. He climbed the chairs and tables and pulled it to his chest, his mouth left ajar when the bullet exploded within him. She screamed. Perhaps now, she would know the truth. She caught him in her small arms. The pain was unbearable but he put on a brave face, for her. "It is you, my love. It is always you." Content with her hushed apologies and tears, he finally accepted her love for another man. Gripping Klaus' ankle he pulled the revolutionary down to be with them. He reloaded his rifle.

"Promise me, you'll protect her," Stefan gasped. Klaus' eyes met with his lover's and it dawned on him. The true hero of the Revolution was Stefan Salvatore. As Klaus witnessed her blond curls fall from her cap, rifles went off and he was hit, only to fall back down the barricades amongst those who had already pledged their allegiance to France.

Caroline stumbled over his bloody body, both boys were gone. "Viva la France!" She raised her fist, pointing a rifle at the army on the opposite side. "Viva la France!" The cannon ball exploded beneath her feet. Holding her bloody shoulder, she was half unconscious when somebody lifted her onto their shoulder and she eventually blacked out, just before the putrid smell of waste reached her. Perhaps, Death had come for. Perhaps, she would be with Klaus and Stefan when she woke up. Perhaps, they'd finally be free.

-:-END-:-

**First Date Madness**

"Shit, he's here!" Caroline said, knocking over her eye-pencils and leaving red-lipstick halfway up her cheek. She was a nervous mess. She was only this bad when she really liked a guy, Klaus Mikaelson was that guy. She frantically rubbed a wet tissue over her face, mumbling swear words when it only smudged it into her foundation. The doorbell rang again and she yelled at her roommate to open the door. She could hear the TV blasting. As usual, she was running late. She yelled at him to keep him busy so she could finish getting ready. Stefan groaned. _Seriously?_ Why couldn't he be happy for her? Did he know how many guys had asked her out that semester? None. Well, none that were decent. She was sick of spending her Friday nights in her pajamas fighting over the controller with Stefan.

"She's not ready," Stefan said, swinging open the door.

"Oh, I thought we agreed eight?" Klaus hesitated. Caroline cursed Stefan for giving the wrong impression. At the same time she knocked her eye pencil so it rolled down the drain. Staring at her obvious bad luck and trying not to break off the tap in her desperation, she stared at her nightmarish face. Her first date was already a disaster.

"I'm sorry, I'm running late." Caroline said, finally appearing out of the bathroom and adjusting her underwear which kept crawling up her ass. Stefan seemed to be finding the entire situation amusing. Giving him a death glare, she smiled sweetly at Klaus, who hadn't commented on her strange behaviour, but had given a kind compliment. As she reached for his gentlemanly arm, her heel broke and she was sprawled into the Stefan, much to her utter embarrassment.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home tonight?" Stefan asked. "I think the odds are against you." Caroline kicked her shoes off, cursing them. Judging by Klaus' surprised face there was only minutes before he would change his opinion of her. "I'll just change my shoes, won't be minute." She punched Stefan in the arm, hard. He was not helping things. With new sturdy wedges on, and a scarf to keep her warm from the summer's breeze, she left with Klaus, and prayed the night would get better. Stefan sat on the lounge, already missing her.

-:-END-:-

**A/N: Pleaser review! I've had the dating idea in my head all week. It's good to finally get it down on paper. As for the workaholics chapter, I have a short youtube video containing spoons and oven-mits to thank for the idea, and the dirtiness is a result of fanfiction. These were fun to write, as a fan of Klefan, Staroline and Klaroline = Klefaroline is perhaps one of my FAV ships. I hope I was able to do a good job in exploring all the characters and their relationships to each other. **


End file.
